Timeline
The Alliance-Coalition War "It was the 23rd Century... mankind's darkest hour. The war had been raging for almost a hundred years. We had been fighting for so long, no one could remember the reason why it all started in the first place. All we knew is that there were two sides - the Coalition and the Alliance. For decades millions died for the same piece of rock again and again. Finally, one side managed to gain the upper hand: the Coalition. In desperation, the Alliance launched five sleeper ships. The hope was for them to begin again far from the war and strife that had befallen her, to start free fro theprejudices that had devided her for so long. Each sleeper ship was christened after her patron nation: the Bretonia, the Rhineland, the Hispania, the Kusari, the Liberty. Against all odds, the colony ships broke through the Coalition blockade and headed for the Sirius System. That was 800 years ago, when we came here to rebuild our lives. We've come a long way since then, we have grown, we have prospered, we have flourished. But we will never forget..." Arrival in Sirius * 0AS: ** The Liberty makes planetfall at Manhattan, establishing the House of Liberty. ** Ageira Technologies is founded shortly after planetfall. History of the Houses * Early: Charter settlement agreement between the houses establishes the Border Worlds as a politically/militarily neutral area. * 181AS: Universal Shipping signs an agreement with Ageira and DSE. * 215AS: Trade Lanes first go into mass production. * 230AS: Norfolk Shipyard opens. * 521AS: ** The Dallas Incident takes place, aka the Texas Incident. Some people refer to this happening in 500AS. ** The Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo takes place. * 543AS: The Great California Drought begins. * 600AS: ** The mining, smelting, and shipyard industry collapses on Planet Denver leading to social unrest and the formation of the Xenos. ** The LPI Sugarland opens in Texas, alleviating overcrowding on the LPI Huntsville. * 650AS: Boron deposits are discovered on Planet Pittsburgh. * 660AS: Deep Space Engineering begins mining on Planet Pittsburgh. * 700AS: Willard Research Station opens. * ~740AS: The terraforming of California Minor begins. * 745AS: The Liberty Battleship Mississippi is commissioned. * 777AS: The Liberty Battleship Rio Grande is commissioned. * 792AS: Liberty conducts a campaign against the Xenos in the Hudson System. Undefined Points in Time * The Boorman Treaty * The 80-Years War - a large, long war involving many space battles The Nomad War Time reference is from the Destruction of the RNC Donau * 1 Month Prior: A Rheinland expedition in the Omicron systems discovers a planet with active Alien Artifacts. * 2-3 Weeks Prior: ** There is an increase in Liberty Rogue activity in New York, particularly along the Ft. Bush-Pittsburgh trade lane. ** The Rheinland Military begins acting aggressively in the Border Worlds, overstepping their boundaries and operating illegally. (See: Kusari-Rheinland Dispute in the Border Worlds) * Two Days Prior: ** Destruction of Freeport 7 ** The Freeport 7 Investigation begins. * Zero Day: ** Destruction of the RNC Donau ** Rescue of XT-19 Prison Ship ** Destruction of the Pittsburgh Liberty Rogue Base * Liberty Artifact Ban *Destruction of 3 Liberty Cruisers in Zone 21 *Capture of Sean Ashcroft *The LSF Internal Crackdown *A Traitor in the LSF? *Attack on Willard Research Station Category:History